


Missed Opportunities

by Colby



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: DWI, Deal With It, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rare Pairings, because he understands her better than rio tbh, wasn't there a rare pair thing in the GG fandom?, yes beth is banging someone other than rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby/pseuds/Colby
Summary: They're "alike," but they certainly weren't bored.Aftermath of 3.10.
Relationships: Beth Boland/James Fitzpatrick
Kudos: 7





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as I watched some s3 episodes while drunk. I'm just fascinated by Beth and Fitz's dynamic, and they're hot, and also Christina Hendricks and Andrew McCarthy together? Yes please I want it and will take it @ Jenna and the GG writers.
> 
> I am not expecting this to be read at all because the fandom doesn't seem to like Beth as a character on her own. But I'm publishing anyways.
> 
> I want to thank my good friend, FakePlastikTrees, for the feedback and encouragement.

Beth had no idea how she’d gotten here. All she knows is that Fitzpatrick had texted her to meet him back up on that abandoned floor, the one where he had “put her back on the schedule.” As if she should have been flattered by that bold move. He’d said there was another way to finish this job.

She edged into the room. The cello case was sat on the table beside the window, just like last time. Fitzpatrick was, yet again, sat on the overturned bucket in front of it. He looked up when she walked in.

That damn smirk. Soon she’ll be having dreams about it, probably.

“Right on time,” he said, as if he knew she would be.

“What am I doing here?” Was he _actually_ going to kill Rio this time? End this once and for all?

“Well,” he starts, twisting the silencer onto his AR. “I figured you’d want to see the job being done.”

She stared at him. _Really?_ “What makes you think that?”

There was that smirk again. Did he know how much it bothered her? With her luck, probably.

"You were unhappy last time," Fitz twists the silencer onto the end of the AR...or was it an AK? She didn't know, she was pro-gun control...for the most part.

"Because you didn't do it," she snapped at him. Whatever he'd said, that was on him. She, Annie and Ruby had put a lot of money into this. Beth would be damned if it was all for nothing.

Without responding, Fitzpatrick stands up and steps over to the very same window he had gotten the shot last time. Beth just watches him. The way every step seemed to be smoothly choreographed - it was almost captivating. 

"So you're _actually_ going to," she lowered her voice, even though there was no one else around to hear, " _take him to court this time?"_

Again, Fitz doesn't answer, but instead just looks at her, his expression unreadable. His eyes seem to twinkle in amusement, though. _Damn, they were too damn blue._

Without looking away from her, he slammed the muzzle of the rifle closed as he stood up, "I would," he shrugged, "if you really want me to."

Whatever he actually meant, she couldn't think of it. All she heard were the words " _you really want me_ ," context be damned, and her mind wandered. She really wanted him, alright. But she shouldn't. _Damn!_

Beth sure had not anticipated these thoughts when she initially decided to finish things with Rio once and for all. _This guy was a hit man!_ But yet, Rio was a gang leader. Apparently, her so called Stepford Wife morals be damned.

For once, Beth wished she could encounter a murderer who didn't excite her. She was afraid of what it said about her that they did. God, she'd take _anyone_ as simple and naive as Dean was. 

__

She felt Fitzpatrick watching her. His gaze was like an X-Ray, looking deep into her mind, analyzing her, sensing all this fluttering in her stomach...and, shamefully, other places. 

She didn’t even know which of them had moved first, but the next thing she knew, she was pressed against the window, his mouth on her neck. She should be stopping him. She _wanted_ to stop him. Didn’t she? She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice would not work as a moan of pleasure escaped.

Goddamn, how the hell was he always able to catch her off guard?

She let his mouth move over her, pressing her up further against the glass at her back. She couldn’t help but let out another cry, as he started to pull down the collar of her blouse to kiss the top of her breasts. Fitz took his time, placing light kisses down each centimeter of skin that was revealed as he gradually pulled down her top.

_We’re alike, you and I._

She had denied it, but she also knew that he’d been right. And so had he. In fact, he had seen right through her the entire time. He’d proven it many times over. He’d _known_ that she was the one who had banged Rio. He could easily tell that it _hadn’t_ actually been boredom that had made her get into a life of crime. And, most of all, damn him, he was full of surprises - he was altruistic; he had a steady job, AND, of all things, he was a family man. Fitzpatrick was not what he seemed. Nor was she, for that matter. And he knew it. Fuck.

Why the hell was she even thinking about this? Without even noticing, her hands had started fiddling with his belt, the clasp clinking open, as he tugged at her jeans in turn. Seeming to be impatient, his fingers artfully moved under them, down to her center, and a gasp escaped her. The way his hands had handled the rifle on this very floor flashed in her mind momentarily. Oh, fuck that. The “OT for his dexterity” was certainly paying off. Almost by instinct, she kicked off her boots so she could help him to remove her jeans.

Beth had wanted him. She had to finally admit it. And he her. And now, they were both getting what they wanted…

_God, Fitz…_ very much so, but any sort of coherent thought escaped her head as he angled his hips to fit hers.

The heels of her feet pressed into his lower back as he entered her, almost possessively.

“Fitz…” she tried to gasp out.

“Shhhh, shh,” he murmured as he slammed his thin lips to hers again.

He grabbed her left hand and brought it above her head as he moved harder against her. Their hands clasped, both of their primal sounds echoed together throughout the spacious room.

She cried out as a sudden orgasm overtook her. She didn’t care what he thought. He’d said that being early was a good quality in a person, after all. His hand ran down her right leg and pulled it higher around his torso as he started moving faster, pressing his forehead to hers as his own pleasure eventually crested, his grunts close to her ear making warmth rise to her belly again. She felt another wave of pleasure start to rise, and she released it in a scream that she quickly muffled by biting on her lower lip. As if also trying to silence it, he pressed his lips to hers again, lightly this time, planting gentle pecks along her mouth.

_The hardest part of what I do is doing a job without anyone knowing you did a job._

And no one was to know, were they? At least, that seemed to be the unspoken agreement between them. No one needed to know that she had fucked the hit man they had hired. She knew Annie would freak out, and she… _Oh, God, he was kissing her again…_ didn’t even want to think about what Ruby would say.  


_You hired me to do a job._

Beth gasped awake as she felt the remnants of the orgasm fade with her wakefulness. There was a warm dampness between her legs. All she could think about were Fitzpatrick’s blue eyes seeing through her, and his hands, and how they had expertly handled his sniper rifle. She could feel them on her skin again, could hear his sultry voice in her ear.

_Shit._


End file.
